Once Every Blue Moon
by The Geeky Spaz you Adore
Summary: When two girls are turned on the Titanic and saved, what will happen when they meet the Cullens?They were simply traveling, but when running into the Olympic coven, comes hardship.Falling in love and experiencing pain what will happen? oc/laurent oc/seth
1. prologue

**Author's Note : **First of all, HELLO! I haven't been able to update fanfiction in probably a year because my laptop crashed. Finally, my dad got me the new Dell Inspiron for Christmas! Its really nice, i'd reccomend it. Perfect for fan fiction goers who want to write. Well, I'm getting off topic! Basically, this story idea was created by my sister, and I dragged it on. It will feature two main OC's. I don't want to ruin it, but the pairings will be Jacob/OC and Carlisle/OC. Don't worry my Esme and Nessie lovers, the two will be in the story! The OCs may seem Mary Sue-ish in the prologue, but this is not in their point of view just yet. So sit back, and read along please! Thanks for taking your time in reading this awfully boring author note, and let the story begin.

**Prologue**

He smirked, triumph etched on his perfect face. The two girls he had stalked for a good two months now were finally in his grasps. In a place where you can yell and scream, but no one can hear. The Titanic. Such a large ship, take the two to the bottom deck, change them- then teleport. Oh how he loved his ability. He had the feelings these two girls would have an ability equal to his. That was why he chose them.

The two girls would be desrcibed as perfect, from some people. The eldest, Amanda Williams, a tall, slender girl. And Lisa Burrows, a petite and also slender girl. They both were in the terms of beautiful, intellegent and strong. Thats how he, and the rest of the population around them thought.

It was on the night of April 14th, he had decided to strike. It was simple. Amanda and Lisa would be asleep in their beds, when he would smeak in, grab them and then knock them out for safety and rush them to the bottom deck to be changed. To make the process go on quicker. It was about 12:00 a.m when he found Amanda sleeping silently in her silk bed. He snuck up around the side, at an inhuman pace and hit her head , hard, and grabbed her.

He flung the girl on his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes, and disappeared. Reappearing in Lisa's room, he had found her changing at the night stand into her sleep wear. She was half naked. Nothing on but her under garments. He gave a small smirk before hitting the back of her head from behind. She fell onto the ground in a heap of unconciousness, which she was quickly lift off of and thrown over the same was Amanda was.

Doing as he had done before, he disappeared and reappeard in the bottom deck of the Titanic, finding an empty cabin, he broke off the door knob and slipped into the room unseen. He closed the door and put the girls down. Looking upon them as if they were gold, he grinned, rubbing his hands together. Which first? The honey blond or the velvet red? He took a deep breath inhaling their scents and decided on the red head for she had a scent of fresh strawberries.

Leaning down, he left his lips brush against the side of Lisa's neck, moving her velvet red hair out of the way slowly. He steadily, bit into her skin, a scream erupted from her throat and her eyes shot open. Screams of pain rang through the room, as Amanda flung herself up in turn. Amanda gasped and went to run, but quickly was stopped by the mysterious man. The man grabbed her and sank his teeth into her jugular before she could scream, and in turn she dropped dead silent that is until the venom spread slightly and she screamed breaking out in spasms.

Just as he began to pick her up, water rolled in from underneath the door. Slowly, the man stood up and walked over to the door, his shoes getting wet in the process.

" What the?" He muttered.

The scent of salt water, and ocean had took over the room. Slowly, he pulled open the door. A big gush of water filled the room with doing so. The mysterious man muttered a string of curse words before quickly turning around and grabbing the two girls. He used his special gift that he had achieved, and teleported.

He fell on the floor, dropping the two girls on the floor. He looked around, where were they? He teleported in such a hurry he hadn't been able to teleport correctly.

They were surrounded by large trees, covered in moss and strange animals climbing, crawling and flying all around. A forest?that had to mean they where a whiles away because the titanic was no where near land when they had left.

He looked down at the two girls that were curled in balls on the floor in pain. Leave the girls there to change, fend for themselves and learn. Then recieve them later on in their life? Or drag them around while they change for a good week. Would they willingly go with him later on , if he were to tell them a lie?

He could always say that he had to turn them so they wouldn't drown in that ship. He smirked how foolish they would be if they believed him,not that he minded.

"Bye, bye ladies now don't wander far. I don't want to have to chase you down." he snickered as he paused and took pleasure in how they twitched and jerked in pain.

Little did he know that he wouldn't be able to find them so easily.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Three reviews already! I'm proud. Call me crazy. Special thanks for those who reviewd and favorited, I really appreciate it. In this chapter , another OC other than Amanda and Lisa will be introduced. The newest OC will be paired up with Laurent! So, keep on reading! Let the story- begin! This chapter will have a small reflection on what the characters have been up to since their change.

**Chapter 1 '** Reflection **'**

The three stopped upon a small dock where fishermen left their boats to stay. The honey blond turned to look at her two friends. Lisa Burrows, a short red head , and Calliope a somewhat tall raven haired girl. The two seemed to be enjoying the scene, looking around at the large port.

"Port Angeles, Seattle my friends." Amanda's voice rang like bells. Her dark purple sweater dress moving in the breeze. She shrugged and pulled the hood up.

" Ah, so we have almost finished traveling the entire globe, yes?" Calliope, the newest member of their coven asked. Her Egyptian accent heavy on her speech.

"Mhm. 'Bout time. Though, we haven't found mates. We'll be alone forever. " Lisa commented, causing all the girls to giggle.

The two turned to Calliope, who in turn pulled out a small map of Seattle and the area around. The three huddled in a group, overlooking the map. However, they all were distracted by a rumbling sound and waves splashing. They looked up to see a boat pulling up- with four humans in it.

Lisa's ruby eyes glinted, " Anyone hungry? " .

In turn, Amanda gave a small nod and a low growl erupted from Calliope's throat. She was the oldest, but also the hungriest. The boat pulled up to the dock and was parked, an elderly man stepped out.

"This is private property." The man spoke with suspicion. He looked over all the girls, and gave a small blush but shook his head, keeping with what he had said.

" Yes. Of course. " Amanda spoke.

"But we're hungry.." Calliope continued.

"Starving, actually." Lisa finished.

The three laughed, sharing a small joke. The man looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Listen ladies, I don't- " He was cut off by Calliope jumping at him and biting at his jugular a vulgar ripping sound emitted from the action. The sound of blood gargling in his mouth and filling his lungs was apparent to all. Calliope drained him and then hid his body under a rock at the bottom of the water.

"Tim?" A lady called out.

The three moved at an inhuman pace to the deck board of the boat behind her, this time Amanda decided to attack. She bit into the ladies neck quickly, trying not to be as violent as Calliope was with her food. Amanda sipped the blood slowly sipping the ambrosia known as blood, before hiding the body also in the water.

After, Lisa rolled down to the deck underneath in search for the other two. She had quickly finished them off, and got rid of the bodies. The three met back in their original place.

"Back to where we were.." Calliope rolled her eyes, openning the map.

"We could go shopping?" Amanda suggested reading over the map and seeing that it had the biggest shopping area in Seattle.

" We don't have much money, Mandy." Lisa furrowed her brows at Amanda. " How about we go.." She closed her eyes and quickly pointed to a random area on the map. She opened her eyes and red wehre her finger landed. " Forks, Washington?"

"Sounds good." Calliope nodded, licking her lips, a nervous habit she couldn't smash from her human nature.

"Thats super far.. Can't we take a boat? Calliope?" Amanda examined her pink nail "hey that rhymes!" Amanda had a startsruck look she always got ,before looking at the Egyptian beauty.

"Well, I guess I can use my..Magic touch." She laughed.

The three crowded into the boat and went over to where the steering wheel was. Calliope put her hand out, and a tin foil like sound rang threw out the ship as she moved her hand into its double jointed lock and bending the electicity inside to turn itself on automatically. She pulled her hand back with a grin.

"Well done." Lisa said, adjusting her Jade green sleevless dress.

"Mhm." Calliope replied.

"Can I drive?" Amanda asked.

Both whipped their head at the girl, " Hell no." Calliope commented.

" You're the only one who could kill a vampire by driving. You suck at it. like seriously Id bet a human could do better ,No offense. " Lis asaid sternly before taking the wheel herself.

" Fine...Party pooper." Amanda huffed and walked off onto the deck. She slipped onto the blue and white striped cushion bench and threw her arms behind her head relaxing.

"Forks, here we come!" Calliope could be heard shouting from the captins quarters where the stearing wheel was of course.

**Author's Note : **What do you think? Review! Lisa and Amanda's abilities will be introduced later on. Oh! Forgot! The story will be taking place post Breaking Dawn. Bella's a vampire. Nessie's older. Except Esme is NOT with Carlisle, and Nessie is NOT with Jacob.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : Four reviews! Thank you guys so much. My new laptop I mention earlier in the story, yeah it already crashed. When I first turned it on it said something about memory issues, and crashed. So, its at a computer store getting fixed. It should be back up in four days. So I won't be updating as much as I like. But as soon as it is fixed, I'll get on it and update at least two chapters per day I was gone. Plus winter break is here and I have no life so, you know I'll be here to update. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter Two 'So you want to know my story? '

The three girls soon arrived in Forks, Washington. They were edging towards a sandy beach, where rocks piled up and risked crashing the boat. The girls observed the area, just as an awful scent had blown their way.

"What is that god awful smell?" Amanda asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Them." Calliope said looking in the direction of one of the many cliffs, her black hair blowing in the wind.

The other two looked up, to see three large wolfs looking down at them, snarling their large teeth. Lisa growled back, but Amanda put her arms out to stop her vampire sister.

"They aren't just wolf…" Amanda trailed off. She shook her head before calling out, walking towards the end of the boat. "We mean no harm!" She called out. "Just traveling." She smiled innocently.

The larger and darker of the wolves growled, and sent a large howl at them. Amanda's head snapped to the forest, a few meters from the beach. Several more wolves crawled out of them, also seeming prepared to fight.

"Let's move on." Calliope said, as she threw the boat in gear and sped off. The two passengers watched the wolves as they sped off. Soon enough they found a small dock area- safe of those wolves, and they quickly took to. They parked the boat, and stepped onto the deck.

"Your in charge Lisa, were following you this time. Don't get us lost like you did in Africa." Amanda warned, with narrow eyes.

Lisa nodded and sped off quickly into the forest. As they traveled they passed a lake, deer, and small animals. But what got them was such a strange scent it made them stop.

"That's no human or animal." Calliope said looking at her sisters.

'They might not be able to smell so good so keep quiet. Just nod to what I say or shake your head. 'Amanda used her ability. She in fact was a telepath. She could project what she wants to say, into someone's head. To keep conversations private. But she was only able to project it to several people at once.

The two nodded.  
>'If we are approached by this vampire, stay quiet. I'll do the talking.' They had nodded. 'If there is more than two, don't start any fights. You hear me, Calliope? Lets keep traveling.'<p>

The other two nodded, and off they went heading to the east. They had traveled for about a half hour before they stopped in a meadow. They decided to take it upon themselves to sit and relax for a while.

Calliope collapsed on the grass, the sun peaking out from behind the clouds hit her skin and sent an array of colors. Amanda took a seat next to her, laying out with her head lying on the soft grass.

Lisa took it to herself to walk around the meadow, but quickly stopped and sat down to make bracelets out of flowers. The three sat in somber and peace for about ten minutes before they were approached.

Three men, and two women approached them. One of the men was tall, with bronze hair. The next, buff with black hair and the final, physically older then the rest with pale blond hair. One of the women had cropped dark brown hair, and the last female had long blond hair.

Calliope, Amanda and Lisa jumped up, in case the strangers were ready to attack.

"Not to worry," The blond man said, "We are the Cullen's. I'm Carlisle, and this is my family- Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Amanda wearily looked at them, "Pleasure to meet you also. I am Amanda, and this is Calliope and Lisa." She bit the inside of her lip.

'You are obviously the leader of this coven. Do not worry, we don't wish to harm you or your family. My sisters and I are simply traveling the world, sight seeing.' Amanda spoke, into Carlisle mind to keep from intruders.

The bronze- Edward, and Carlisle eased up. Amanda looked over at Edward, suspiciously. How would he have known that she meant no harm?

"Edward here as an ability very similar to yours. He can read your mind." Carlisle informed me. "Now, to business. You may stay in Forks but we live here and plan on staying here. Please don't hunt on humans here- we wish to keep no suspicion from arising."

"Yes of course," Amanda said slowly, giving Calliope a look that said it all. Calliope simply shrugged.

"Might I ask, if you don't feed on human blood, then what do you feed on?" Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow confusion written all over her porcelan face.

"Animal blood. It's not as appetizing but it works. That is why our eyes are gold, unlike yours who is red." Carlisle explained.

Emmett began to ease up, but Rosalie did not at all. Alice, whom had a far away look on her face and a sinking structure, stayed in the position she had been earlier. Edward slowly turned to Alice, and looked at her with wide eyes full of surprise. What was going on in her head?

Alice finally went back to normal, leaped up ,with each second making her look more pixie like and grinned at us.

"Welcome!" Alice skipped up, causing Calliope to release a feral growl.

"Not now Calliope- they are friends." Amanda smiled a sickly sweet hugged her, as if they had known each other all there lifes ,as if knowing something none of them knew.

Edward stood in his space, rubbing his temple, troubled.

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie demanded.

"See?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, our Alice can see premonitions of the future. Of course it can change often, but we get a general idea of what would happen if we didn't change something." Carlisle explained.

We all turned to Alice- except for Edward, hoping to get a reply on what she had seen.

"Oh, nothing much. It'll happen." Alice turned to Amanda, and winked, then had done the same to the other girls.

The girls scrunched up their nose, confused, but went with what Alice had said.

"How about you stay at our home for a while?" Alice offered, who received a nod of approval from Carlisle.

"Sure, why not?" Lisa grinned ear to ear.

"What about precious Bella?" Rosalie asked almost teasingly as she twirled around Emmett.

"Ah, that's right." Carlisle turned to the three nomads. " Can you control your thirst around humans?"

Amanda looked at Calliope, then Lisa, who all nodded their head in turn. " Of course."

"Lovely!" Alice smiled, " Follow us," With that, the short girl rushed off dragging Lisa Burrows, Calliope Manchester, and Amanda Williams to the Cullen home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : ** Sorry for the late update. Laptop is still being fixed. Quick question for all of you. Lets say your boyfriend changes his Facebook status to : Smoo's 4 life. And Smoo is his nick name for his friend. Do you kick his ass? Do you kick her ass? Or are they like, not flirting at all? Let me know in your reviews. The next three chapters will be of the characters meeting their love interest...ENJOY! Oh! One last thing. Recently I got a review requesting that the three hate Bella. Not all will hate her, but Lisa will dislike her- for her own reasons, Amanda will be alright with her, and Calliope will be avoiding her. You'll find out soon enough why. Now, once again...ENJOY!

**Chapter 3' **So your a doctor?**'**

The three nomads followed the Cullens to their secluded homes in the forest. It took about a two minute travel time before they got there, and were being led into the big open house. Amanda gasped at the beauty of it, Callioped 'oohed,' at how expensive it look. Lisa stared with her mouth open. Little to say, the three were all shocked at how beautiful the home was.

They were introduced to the rest of the Cullen family- including Bella, who seemed to be hated by Lisa. They were welcomed to the family, and soon enough they were invited to do different things. Emmett , Calliope, and Jasper went to hunt, while Alice, Lisa and Rosalie left to shop. Amanda, Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme were left at the Cullen home.

The other two left, when Amanda decided to take a seat on the plush white couch. She crossed her ankles- a habit she was taught long ago, and took conversation with the others.

"So, Amanda, explain. How were you changed?" Carlisle questioned as the others took a seat in the big room.

"Well," Amanda began, " I was on the Titanic." She recieved a surprised look from Bella, but ignored it. " Lisa and I were friends back then, through family. We were on the boat because my family arranged me to marry this wealthy Railrode owner in America. Lisa was there for a similar reason. We went about doing our own buisness. But one night, after we had ate dinner and went to bed, we were attacked. Knocked out- the next thing we knew was we were in the middle of a rainforest, vampires. Later that day we heard news of the boat sinking. We still don't know who changed us, why , and how we ended up on the Equator."

"Thats strange.." Edward said slowly.

" Very. Whats stranger is Lisa swore she heard our creator say he would come back for us. I didn't hear it though. I think she was just delusional."Amanda shook her head helplessly.

" So what was it like?" Bella spoke up.

"What was what like?" Amanda asked confused.

"The Titanic." Bella replied.

"Oh, well that ship was beautiful. Really. You should of seen it. Words cannot explain it!" Amanda looked off dreamily, remembering the ship she loved. She shook her head, and turned back to the others. " So you obviously stay here in Forks. Do you hide? Or do you play along with society?"

"We play along. I work at the local hospital, while everyone else- excluding Esme, go to school at the local high school."

" Really? That has to be hard. How do you not get tempted by the blood? Surely you see enough working as a doctor." Amanda's eyes widen a bit.

Carlisle chuckled," After decades of practice, my dear, you get used to it."

Esme stood up, flusterred, " I'm hungry. I'll go join Emmett and the others." With that she left.

Knowing Esme could still hear, Amanda snapped her head over to Edward, '_Was it something I said?_ '

Edward just shook his head, and shrugged like he didn't know.

'_Now I'm not stupid.I knew you read her mind, but I'll just leave it be. I'll find out eventually right? _' Amanda replied to Edward, telepathically.

"Oh! Carlisle your a doctor." Amanda turned to Carlisle. " I know I'm not human anymore, but when I was bit- Its still bruised. Badly. I was wondering why.. Maybe you will know?"

Amanda rolled up her sleeve, showing the bite mark on her shoulder. Three large purple bruises rested over the bite. " Its really strange. Lisa and Calliope aren't bruised anymore."

Carlisle got up, as did Bella and Edward, to look at the large bruises.

"I'm not sure..Honestly." Carlisle said slowly, looking at it from different angles. Bella rubbed her shoulder, as if she could feel the pain herself.

Amanda sighed, " Well- I'll have to find out eventually. I can't live for enternally without finding out..Maybe- maybe there was too much venom- like left over?" Amanda shook her head, " No. Thats stupid."

"Don't say that- it is an educated guess. " Carlisle encouraged, grinning at Amanda.

" Thanks," Amanda grinned back.

The rest of the night, they talked about how Edward, and Carlisle were changed, and how Bella and Edward met.


End file.
